User talk:Fang³
Welcome Hi, welcome to ZombiU Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Survivor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi. Since you are pretty much the only person here contributing to the wiki, I made you an admin and beurocrat. Sorry I abaondoned the wiki, I totally forgot about it. Im looking forward to running this wiki with you :) Thank you, I assure you you've left the wiki in good hands. Fang 01:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey can you get on the chat? Infoboxes I see it is on your to-do list, mind I help you out and make them? if so, just let me know what info/stats you want them to say and I'll get started. Thanks! Oscar1444 (talk) 22:05, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Sure go ahead, I'm currently playing around with some on my sandbox(es), but I haven't come up with anything that I am satisfied with. '''Fang 04:56, October 18, 2012 (UTC) can i be mod do you want to test my rights as chat mod by swearing at me and cussing and see if i can sort it out :No. Also, "two active users", I was actually referring to the founder. Fang³ (talk) 09:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC) can i be admin acutally :No. Fang³ (talk) 09:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Well can you give me my chat mod rights back. Thank you. :*Here :*And this :*Oh, and this too :*And this isn't even the last of it, :Although you did behave well on chat, you are clearly trying to harvest user rights. I'll consider giving back your rights when I feel that you have properly earned it. Also, next time, please make a formal request. Fang³ (talk) 06:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) hi 17:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC)haha...no prob...just nice to see some like minded people around waiting for the Wii U.hi 17:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fang, Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, We would like ZombiU to represent our wiki. Since ZombiU isn't even out yet, there isn't a great deal of accurateinformation, so the game's page still remains the largest and most up-to-date page on this wiki (I think you actually added most of the content ^^). Thanks — Fang³ (talk) 05:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Also, I may be slow with responses as of tomorrow, as I will be attempting to re-focus on finishing some upcoming assessment. Fang³ (talk) 06:03, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Great! Good call. I'll make sure it happens. And good luck with your assessment! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:59, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Fang3, Random12 here (looney) how do give people Administration rights? : . Fang³ (talk) 04:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Video Content Push Hey there Fang, it's Doug from Wikia's Community Development Team! We've recently overhauled video.wikia.com with a large amount of licensed video content (as compared to Youtube where a majority of videos are unlicensed and under constant threat of removal). I wanted to ask you if you could (around launch) write a Community Message such as "Looking for more ZombiU videos? Try video.wikia.com for more fully licensed content". You could also link to the Category page for the game, that auto updates as videos come in . http://video.wikia.com/wiki/Category:ZombiU If you have any questions or any input on this stuff, feel free to let me know! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good, I'll start on it as soon as possible. Fang³ (talk) 04:32, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Dont leave. The reviewer was Greg Miller, the editor for PS3. He's always been anti WiiU and Nintendo, just look at this review from Eurogamer. Admin Removal Hey Fang, I saw your profile. I'm pretty disappointed with how the general reviews for the game came up too. If you don't wish to contribute to the wiki anymore, would you want me to remove your admins privileges? Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not too proud of last night, I'll try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm not sure whether I'll continue editing here or not, it's not so much the actual review that put me off, it's that I don't want to and up being the only active contributor here. I'm just hoping that enough people find it interesting enough to want to edit here, either that or Ubisoft release another game. Fang³ (talk) 21:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey man, no worries! While the reviews have definitely be polarizing, I think ZombiU is one of those games that will find it's audience. Stick it out a little while longer and if contributions from other users come slow, you can step down with no hassle. You've been doing a great job so far, so thanks for everything! :::Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:12, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you mind making me an admin again? Im not really sure how/why It was taken away from my account. Thanks :) Ryan05055 (talk) 22:08, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :You still are and always were an admin, and a bureaucrat. Your usertag is still there, so I'm not sure what would be wrong. You can use to ask Staff about it but everything seems to be in order to me. Fang³ (talk) 04:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hola, my name is Nic and I'm from the Wikia Content Development Team. As you have already been in touch with a few of my co-workers, I wanted to offer you the chance to enable the Related Videos Module on your wiki. This module uses our video content from video.wikia.com and is fully licensed. For an example of this module, please view here. Let us know if we can enable this as soon as possible. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'd like the Related Videos Module, I'll ask the founder and Exophesis what their opinions are first. Fang³ (talk) 20:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet, just let me know. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:31, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Sorry for the delay, the community approves. Fang³ (talk) 21:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Fang Hope you like the video I just added, I filmed it with games Journalist Julia Hardy for SBTV. If there is anywhere else you think we can share the love of ZombiU let me know. Keep up the good work... http://youtu.be/kwQu0xrglCo Zombismithy (talk) 13:02, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply, thanks for uploading the video :) I'll put it in the community messages shortly. So far I haven't come across any fansites, but I'll be sure to inform you if I do. Fang³ (talk) 01:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Administration Hi Fang. Just asking (and in no way trying to push it out) but will I be able to become a ZombiU Wikia admin? It's just that there are a few changes I would like to make, like in the Navigation Bar and such. If not though, then I'm totally fine with it. (Exophesis (talk) 12:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) : Yes, absolutely. Normally I'd direct users to the Rfa page, but this place needs an active admin to watch over recent changes, and you are definitely the most active user here. :I apologize for my inactivity; I would like to edit here, I really do. But I haven't had access to a computer for several weeks. :I've instead been using my Wii U for everything internet-related. :So although I can still edit articles and reply to messages, the process is just so much longer and sloppier. Fang³ (talk) 22:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks so much! :D Sadly, my Wii U bricked itself by freezing during a system update... (Damn you Nintendo) and it's been sent to Nintendo for repairs. But I have played the game to a certain point so I can edit the wikia with as much information as I know at the moment in time. :::Don't worry about being inactive, many new members have been helping out with editing so it helps out a lot. :::(Exophesis (talk) 23:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) I'm Random12, Fangs Brother. He'll be back in a day now. [[User:Random12|Random12]] 01:57, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Graphic Designer Hey Fang, just wanted to ask if we would be able to put up some sort of advertisement on the home page for a (volunteer) Graphic Designer? This is because we need some ZombiU related graphics around the wiki... especially ones for the profile badges and ones for "Spoilers". Thanks! (Exophesis (talk) 16:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) :If I've interrupted this right, I think most of the stuff you require can be done with html. Such as templates and stuff. Fang³ (talk) 08:35, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ya, basically. Just a small bit of HTML to advertise for a Graphics Designer. I can do it myself, I was just wondering if you think we should do it? :(Exophesis (talk) 10:41, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) ::Well, what I meant is that the graphics you require could be done with html. This whole website was designed using html and MediaWiki, the only real image is the logo and the background image. You should link me to what kind of graphics you had in mind, if it's images/fanart, then that isn't something that I could do. But a spoilers template (like on other wikis), is something that I could do. To be honest, I think I misinterpreted what you said and have confused myself. :P Fang³ (talk) 10:58, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, I get you now. :P ::::Well, I was thinking that we'd give the wiki more of a ZombiU like style. So maybe some blood splatters, grunge effects and such... (Exophesis (talk) 11:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) ::::::Yeah, go for it. :) Sorry I'm not the active here anymore, Animal Crossing: New Leaf is almost out and user activity is really high on the ANimal Crossing WIki, unfortunately, that also means vandalism is too. Fang³ (talk) 11:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I'm not so active either. But, I am looking forward to Animal Crossing: New Leaf SOOOOOO much. Though I find it strange that wikis don't have much information about New Leaf on it, especially due to the fact that it's been out in Japan for nearly a year :/ ::::::::EDIT: (Didn't notice you were an admin on that Wikia as well xD) If you get time, and can find out, can you edit the "Ore" page with the average selling price of each of them? I would like to know how much they all are. ::::::::(Exophesis (talk) 11:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) Indent I'll see what I can do, that page was a lot cleaner when I created it, now it's a mess XD You should definitely pop by, it has a nice community and there's usually at least one person on chat. :) Fang³ (talk) 13:22, June 8, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, thanks :D I will join! I'll try to help out when I find out something new (or if a page needs a clean up). (Exophesis (talk) 13:29, June 8, 2013 (UTC)) ::Awesome. :) We'd love more editors, most of my work is maintenance-related, so there is a lot of information that needs updating. I'm going to go play TF2 now, so I'll be late with replies. Fang³ (talk) 13:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::You don't need to make a new account, just editing will register your current account. :) Fang³ (talk) 13:47, June 8, 2013 (UTC)